


Good Things Do Happen

by Hey_there_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are soulmates, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coda, Dean Winchester Confesses Feelings for Castiel, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 15, Spoilers for Carry On, but happy, theyre all dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_destiel/pseuds/Hey_there_destiel
Summary: “Well… Cas helped of course.”Dean’s heart stopped.“Cas?” He questioned, a smile of disbelief on his face. It had been just over a month since that day at the Bunker. When Cas had sacrificed himself to save Dean. He had been sure that was the last time he would ever see Cas, since Chuck wasn’t able to bring him back now.“Well, yeah. That was the first thing Jack did when he got the big guys role. What? You think he’d just leave his old man to rot in the empty? You know better than that.” Bobby almost laughed, this boy.“Where is he?” Dean blurted before he could stop himself. If Cas was here… in heaven…He saw Bobby's smile fade slightly. “I’m sorry Dean. I wish I could tell you. After he and Jack broke down the walls up here they just… left. Didn’t tell nobody where they were going.” The older man sighed. This didn’t damper Dean’s spirit at all.“Look Bobby, It is so good to see you but-” Dean was cut off.“You don’t gotta explain yourself to me, son. Go find your angel.”
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Good Things Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarleeBelle1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I loved the finale. It wasn't what I wanted but I can't change it and I accept that. However I'm still in my feels and need to cope so have this little drabble of what we could have had :)

“Well… Cas helped of course.”  
Dean’s heart stopped. 

“Cas?” He questioned, a smile of disbelief on his face. It had been just over a month since that day at the Bunker. When Cas had sacrificed himself to save Dean. He had been sure that was the last time he would ever see Cas, since Chuck wasn’t able to bring him back now. 

“Well, yeah. That was the first thing Jack did when he got the big guys role. What? You think he’d just leave his old man to rot in the empty? You know better than that.” Bobby almost laughed, this boy.

“Where is he?” Dean blurted before he could stop himself. If Cas was here… in heaven…  
He saw Bobby's smile fade slightly. “I’m sorry Dean. I wish I could tell you. After he and Jack broke down the walls up here they just… left. Didn’t tell nobody where they were going.” The older man sighed. This didn’t damper Dean’s spirit at all. 

“Look Bobby, It is so good to see you but-” Dean was cut off. 

“You don’t gotta explain yourself to me, son. Go find your angel.” 

Without another word, Dean sped to his Baby. Cranking her up, he started down the road. He didn’t know how but… he knew exactly where he was going. He was going home. 

It wasn’t long at all before he pulled up in front of a small brick house. No white picket fence or large backyard. It was simple and plain. It was… perfect. Dean found himself slamming the door to the impala shut and running up to the front door. He hesitated for just a moment outside. With a deep breath, he threw open the door and made his way inside. 

There he was. Castiel. Sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, reading a book. He was wearing the same old tan trench coat, with his goofy backwards tie and three piece suit underneath. His hair was down, but not messy. Like Dean had seen back at the bunker so many times. He looked content. Soft music was playing in the background. He recognized that song… it was on the mixtape he had given Cas all those years ago. 

“Cas…” Dean breathed, so quiet he wasn’t even sure the angel had heard him. Still, Castiel looked up. He didn’t seem shocked, or even surprised. He just stared at Dean for a moment, a soft smile on his face. Like he had been waiting. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Cas had barely stood up, when he was suddenly engulfed in Dean’s strong arms. Dean felt the other man lean into his chest. They stood there, just like that, for a long time. When Cas finally pulled away, he looked at Dean for a moment. Tears were in his eyes, and Dean knew they were streaming down his own face. “Dean I-” Cas didn't get to finish.

Dean's lips were on his in an instant. He felt Cas’s hand move to hold his neck. It was all so natural. It felt as if they had done it a thousand times. Dean broke the kiss, stopping to take in Castiel. He was freely crying now, a big goofy smile on his face.

“You idiot,” Dean sobbed, holding his angel close. “Of course I love you too.” Cas laughed, the most beautiful sound the blonde could think of. Dean couldn’t help but wish to hear it again. The simple thought of being able to hear that every day for the rest of eternity was a comforting thought. 

“So this is it, huh? My heaven?” Dean turned to take it all in. They were currently standing in the middle of a cozy living room. A large TV was hung above the fireplace. Cas’s ugly throw pillows, that had been in his room at the bunker, decorated the couch. That’s when he realized. 

“No, Dean.” Cas chuckled. This is our heaven.”  
Dean could tell he had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Their heaven. Together. No monsters or demons to distract them. No hunts to take them away from this. This domestic life- er afterlife they would share. 

“Well then, you know what I want to do?” Cas raised an eyebrow at the question.  
“Absolutely nothing. I’m beat.” Dean sighed. Castiel laughed,long and hard, leading Dean to the couch. 

“No really. I’ve had a long day. Dying, passing the test to heaven, reuniting with the love of my life. I think I deserve a nap.” Cas was wheezing at this point. Complete bliss filled both men’s hearts. They were finally content...almost.

They sat there on the couch, Dean’s arm wrapped around Castiel’s shoulders, for a long time. Just taking in each other's presence. Something they had missed for far too long. But something was still missing. Another's presence. Dean’s heaven still wasn't complete. Not without his baby brother. No matter how happy he was here with Cas, he couldn’t be truly content without Sam there with them. 

Then there it was. A sense of calm that came so quickly Dean almost missed it.. Cas must have felt it too, for he looked over at Dean.  
“They’re here.” He whispered, taking Dean’s hand in his. “Are you ready?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand in confirmation. 

They both stood, as the doorbell sounded. Dean almost ran to the front door, throwing it open the second he was there.  
There stood Sam and Eileen, hand in hand, similar to how Dean and Cas had been just moments before. 

Dean looked at his brother. He didn’t look a day older than the last time Dean had seen him, yet his whole energy was different. Both him and Eileen had obviously lived very long lives. Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother. Sam hugged back so eagerly, Dean almost fell back. It had been a very, very long time for him.

“Woah, easy there tiger.” Dean laughed, giving his baby brother a loving pat on the back. Sam pulled away, a large smile on his face.

“I missed you. So much.” He admitted, chuckling through his tears. Dean was chuckling as well. “Well I should hope so… Old man.” 

“Oh shuddup.” Sam shook his head.

Cas was by his side now, inviting Sam and Eileen in. Both couples made their way into the living room. It was full but not cramped. Like it had been designed for the four of them to sit there. They talked and talked and then talked some more. About everything. What Cas and Jack had gone through when redesigning heaven, where Jack was now, Sam and Eileen’s life together after Dean’s death, Dean reuniting with Cas, anything that came to mind. They were finally, completely and utterly, careless. They were at peace together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was hard, my loves. But I hope this made you smile. The Winchesters will never leave us. Their story is not over. The Fandom will carry on. I love you all, my spnfamily.


End file.
